<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepover by Disoryented</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614116">Sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented'>Disoryented</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been awhile since they’ve done this.</p>
<p>Pillows and soft blankets are scattered over the floor of Taeyong’s bedroom. Half empty bowls of snacks, bottles and leftovers of their orders sprawled here and there. Doyoung’s beamer flickers on the empty white wall above his small commode. </p>
<p>Taeyong is flat on his stomach, snuggled under his thick blanket with Johnny over him. The warmth of the larger man’s body makes him happy. That and…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleekas/gifts">Aleekas</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! ^-^<br/>It's me!</p>
<p>1. Sorry for mistakes! (English is not my first language and I proofread myself.)<br/>2. Thank you to A for always indulging me to write these short pwp's. Love you. &lt;3<br/>3. I swear I am working on my other fics. I just feel like I need to share more of my short stories too? For those who don't have time for the really long ones.</p>
<p>Anyway<br/>ENJOY!! *\o0o/*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been awhile since they’ve done this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pillows and soft blankets are scattered over the floor of Taeyong’s bedroom. Half empty bowls of snacks, bottles and leftovers of their orders sprawled here and there. Doyoung’s beamer flickers on the empty white wall above his small commode. He had to put Orange (his plant) on the floor so that she wouldn’t be in the way.  Harry’s stunned face as he looks at the dragons plays over the wall. The rattling of the reptiles in their cages menacing, but it is silent in the room now.</p>
<p>The talking has dwindled down to nothing. The guys are getting sleepy. Yuta resting his head in Mark's lap and the younger starting to slouch. Taeil and Doyoung relaxed, the elder already dozing and the younger moves his snacks so he doesn't make a mess as he sleeps.</p>
<p>Taeyong is flat on his stomach, snuggled under his thick blanket with Johnny over him. The warmth of the larger man’s body makes him happy. That and…</p>
<p>They had started off next to each other, Taeyong having snatched Johnny's sleep hoodie and leaving him with his bare chest. But during the second movie Johnny had shifted... and Taeyong had grown quiet for a few minutes as the larger slowly pulled down his shorts and underwear.</p>
<p>Doyoung had been in the middle of telling them about how this guy at work was driving him <em>insane</em> and Yuta was teasing that maybe he liked him.</p>
<p>Johnny had laughed softly in his ears when he slipped a finger in and saw that Taeyong had prepped just as he asked, lube smearing and slowly starting to drip out. In the following minutes it took him all his willpower not to make a sound as Johnny lightly kissed his shoulder from time to time, fingered him... and then finally slipped his cock all the way in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong's heart had been racing in the beginning. He had thought they'd do something... maybe after everyone fell asleep? Leave quietly for the kitchen or something like that... not <em>this?</em></p>
<p>But he enjoyed it still? Enjoyed Johnny's hands on him... It had been awhile...</p>
<p>Awhile since they had done this. Back in Highschool and College it was usual. Taeyong would invite the guys over and they would talk all night while a series of movies played in the back, movies they had seen countless of times. They didn’t care though. Drank and joked about school and life. It was meant as a load off and his friends would just crash on his floor. Sometimes they wouldn’t even unroll their futons, just pass out on the carpeted floor or over each other.</p>
<p>More often than not Taeyong would pass out half on his bed, half on Johnny, who was leant against it and he swears the rest of the guys were tired of the dance they were doing around each other. Pinning for years, until they finally got their shit together and hooked up.</p>
<p>Taeyong had realized that their special nights together had stopped for<em> months. </em>All of them worked now, say for Mark, but he was drowning in studies for his exams. He and Johnny hadn’t been able to hang out recently either. So he was overjoyed when he offered they spend a day or weekend like this again and all of his friends agreed, cleared a day just to come over to his apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had relaxed after a bit, gotten used to the cockwarming, just happy with his friends around and Johnny’s hands ghosting over his skin, the man finally being able to join him in bed during one of these. (Boyfriend privileges.) He joined the conversation again, smiled and said Doyoung should just ask the guy out, see what happens and smiled with a warm feeling in his chest even when his friend made a disbelieving face at him. It was fine, it was okay…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until now...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room is quiet say for the movie dialogue and Johnny thrusts so suddenly Taeyong chokes out a moan. He disguises it with a cough when Mark looks back at him in worry.</p>
<p>"You okay?" he asks and Yuta looks over his shoulder from the younger’s lap. Taeyong feels Johnny move up a bit, hit his back lightly and utter a soft, "Be careful," as if he isn't the reason, as if his cock isn’t deep inside him. Taeyong's cheek burn hot red and he's so happy the lights are off and Johnny's huge hoodie adorns his face.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," he mumbles, clears his throat and Mark offers him a bottle of water. Taeyong takes it gratefully and sips at it while the younger turns away again. It doesn't go unnoticed how his fingers twitch, hesitate before they finally sink into Yuta's hair, Yuta who snuggles even closer at the action.</p>
<p>Taeyong would think it cute... but he is too focused on the large cock throbbing within him.</p>
<p>Johnny laughs quietly again and he slowly pulls the hood of the hoodie down, buries his nose in Taeyong's hair and inhales. His voice is so low... so, so quiet, but Taeyong hears the lust when he groans. "God, I've missed you, baby."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong is at his mercy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His breath becoming uneven as Johnny sinks onto him and grinds down. Taeyong has to bite his lip and the sheets, because... <em>God it feels so good.</em> Just the simple whine of Johnny's hips makes him drool and by the way the larger man buries his face in his neck, sucks at it... he knows he feels the same too.</p>
<p>Taeyong clenches and mumbles lightly as he's fucked in front of his friends... Watches as one by one they all dose off during <em>The Goblet Of Fire.</em></p>
<p>Taeil is long gone, Doyoung now asleep next to him and Mark has slumped back into the pile of pillows Yuta had set up, the Japanese man still in the others lap.</p>
<p>He can hear their light snores, see Harry save Ron, but his bottom lip is raw... his cock swollen hard, smearing precum on his stomach and Johnny is getting restless.</p>
<p>The man grunts low and Taeyong turns to look over his shoulder just to be kissed... <em>Finally</em>, hard, wanting and he suppresses a whine when Johnny pushes his legs apart, sinks between them, pulls out to thrust long and hard.</p>
<p>Taeyong chokes on his moan again, scrambles, but he's trapped under Johnny and the man hooks his arm around his small torso and repeats the action again and again and again...</p>
<p>A strained grunt comes after the fourth and it grows with each passing thrust as he tries to keep quiet, reaches back to hold onto Johnny's hip.</p>
<p>"Johnny-" he slurs, "If you go… so hard. I won't be able to- <em>OH!" </em></p>
<p>His voice breaks into loud moan when Johnny grinds in just right and he clenches his jaw tight, eyes widening as he looks over the room. Mark shifts a bit...  but besides that he doesn't move. What's more, Johnny doesn't stop and when Taeyong feels his voice start to erupt once more he begs in tiny squeaks.</p>
<p>"Baby, It feels too good- I can't-," he pants and Johnny moans low in his ear. It sends a shock up his spine and the words;</p>
<p>"But I want to fuck you harder," set him aflame. Johnny clamps a large hand over Taeyong's mouth just before a new moan is about to break and Taeyong in turn grabs onto it, kicks his feet when Johnny grinds deep, <em>deeper.</em></p>
<p>The moan that falls is muffled and he shakes as he grips at Johnny's hand, the other tangling in the sheets.</p>
<p>Now Johnny does as he pleases, slightly rises off the bed to fuck into Taeyong with new vigor, renewed energy. Snaps his hips forward so brutally Taeyong shifts up with each of them... The smaller man only now realizing that it's so quiet because Johnny is fucking against the edge of his own hoodie, fucks the fabric to Taeyong's ass so the slaps are mute.</p>
<p>That doesn't make them any less hard through... <em>rough</em> and Taeyong gurgles behind the hand on his face, hips whining back to take Johnny's cock.</p>
<p>God yes, he's missed this... He's missed Johnny so much. His toes curl when Johnny reaches under him to wrap his free hand around Taeyong's throbbing cock and he jolts, keens.</p>
<p>"Cum for me baby," Johnny whispers in his ear as he jerks him in time with his thrusts and Taeyong's eyes roll up in pleasure as he moans. He willfully fucks into Johnny's hand as he's crushed against the bed, nods fervently when Johnny groans, "I'm going to cum in you," beside his ear.</p>
<p>He spreads his legs more, twists his hands back to grab hold of Johnny. It doesn't matter where... <em>anywhere</em>, as he spurs him on to cum, spurs him on to fill him up and he squeaks when Johnny snaps his hips forward, buries himself deep and cums with a grunt.</p>
<p>Taeyong drools into his hand, body singing as the large cock throbs within him. He clenches, milks it dry and spills onto his sheets, whines in delight as he moves back against Johnny, whose hips twitch.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Johnny mumbles and his hand falls off Taeyong's face. Taeyong's jaw aches... and his mouth falls open as he breathes heavily, head light and hole throbbing.</p>
<p>He hazily makes out his sleeping friends, but not enough to care, basks in his afterglow as Johnny presses kisses in his hair and on his neck, grinds forward and sighs.</p>
<p>This isn't what he expected tonight would bring... but he's so happy this is what it brought.</p>
<p>Johnny chuckles low as he kisses Taeyong, turns him to deepen it, mold their lips together. Taeyong giggles low, feels himself glow as he moans lightly into the kiss, tangles his fingers in Johnny's hair and they get lost in the moment. Appreciate each other, smile-</p>
<p>"Ugh-"</p>
<p>Taeyong chokes on his spit and jolts up so fast he hits his head against Johnny's. The large male groans, hand coming up to rub against his forehead and when Taeyong looks back into the room, views it upside down, he sees Mark pull a face.</p>
<p>"We are right here, man," he grumbles and walks over their friends to the door.</p>
<p>"Markie," Yuta mumbles, sheets rustling as he shifts, turns to look at the younger.</p>
<p>"Need to piss," Mark mumbles in return and he stumbles a bit. Taeyong's cheeks are on fire again and Johnny smiles as he plants a kiss there.</p>
<p>"Oh my God," he whispers and Johnny simply laughs. He runs his nose over Taeyong's cheek as Yuta shifts some more on the floor, checks his phone for the time.</p>
<p>"I should do this more often."</p>
<p>“Do what more often?” Taeyong asks in a hushed whisper, eyes widening.</p>
<p>Johnny captures his lips in a slow kiss, licks into his mouth and pecks at the swollen flesh before he replies. “Fuck you silly during our sleepovers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/disoryented">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented">CC</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually haver a lot of short stories in my drafts and notes, but never post them, but I feel a bit better and a lot more motivated to write so.... JohnYong! &lt;3<br/>I hope you're having a good day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>